It is known for cosmetic surgeons and beauticians to treat characteristics of a person's skin which alter with age or health, such a wrinkling and discoloration, in order to minimise apparent aging of the person.
It is known to use “before” and “after” pictures in order to demonstrate the apparent effect a treatment may have on a person. However, it is difficult to quantify the actual difference between “before and after” pictures. There is also a negative perception about the use of “before and after” pictures within the cosmetic treatment industry and governing bodies as such “before and after” demonstrations can be used in a misleading manner.
There is a need for a quantifiable analysis of characteristics of a person's appearance for use in the cosmetic treatment industry.